The Only Hope
by Blitzy-chan
Summary: During the Battle Of Olympus fifteen years ago, Typhon had been defeated.  Percy Jackson however, had failed to stop Kronos, and now the Titans are the ones who own the world.  The world is in ruin, and its only hope lies with the only Demigods alive.
1. Chapter 1

**First things first. I want to get this out of the way before I forget.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, or any of its content. The characters in this story are not mine, except for Ashlynn and Astra. The original idea is Rick Riordan's, but the twist is mine. I never did, do not, and never will make any profit for this work of fiction; it is just for the entertainment of the readers.**

**Now that that's over, onto the stuff you guys will just skip over anyways. This first chapter is just like an introduction. I started writing out the first chapter, then when I was all but done with it, decided I wanted to give myself a chance to get my three new Demigods a chance to be created by other members, and I also wanted to give an overview of what had happened to the world. Some of the detail has been left out, because they will come into play in later chapters, like the new Colosseum. It's also really short, but the other chapters will be longer.**

**The characters in this story are the characters created from my other story, Demigod Creation Centre.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>It had been about fifteen years since the fall of Olympus. The Gods were scattered, unable to defeat their greatest adversary, their very own parentage. In fifteen years, the world had been rendered defeated. Buildings were destroyed, the first to go the Empire State Building, shredding the link between the world of mortals and immortals. Monsters ran freely across the land, killing whatever and wherever they could. Humans, a race that had survived wars, plagues, fires, floods, and other natural disasters was a dying breed. They became prey for the monsters, or entertainment for the Titans. A makeshift Colosseum had been built, grander and more gruesome than the first.<p>

Pam would have been devastated. If the Lord of the Wild thought the humans were a destructive force, he would have been devastated had he seen what the Titans had done to the world. Trees were burned, and the only evidence of their life were the charred remains, stumps on the ground. The animals that had once flourished across many lands were now all but extinct, searching for food that didn't exist. The carnivores were the ones who survived at all. When meat littered the ground, they didn't go hungry.

The land was devastated, a barren wasteland. The few humans who survived were living in caves, fearing the monsters they now knew existed. When the Titans defeated the Olympians, the Mist, the one thing that shielded the Mortals from seeing the world as it really was, had been lifted, and once everyone saw the people they had called friends, classmates, teachers, neighbors for what they were, panic and chaos had set in.

During the beginning of their reign, the Titans had deemed Demigods 'bringers of hope' and had them hunted to the point of extinction. With the death of the last Demigod, hope for the world had been lost. This new era was known as 'the Titans Reign.'

Little did the Titans know however, the Gods still had hope. Before they fell, Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades made a pact. With the powers of the Sky, the Sea, and the Earth, the three together would shield the Demigods who were too young to see a monster. Children from the age of newborn to three.

These children are the only hope for the world that once was.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, or any of the content within the books. They belong to Rick Riordan, a fantastic writer. The myths involved in this story are also not mine. They belong to whoever created them in ancient times. The only characters I own mentioned in this fic are Ashlynn and Astra Brooks. The rest belong to their respectful creators. I only take claim to the plot, where Kronos (who belongs to mythology, also not mine) and the other Titans (also not the owner of) are the rulers of the world. This work of fanfiction is purely for the enjoyment of the readers, and I do not make any profit from it.**

* * *

><p>The sun had risen three hours ago, lazily trailing across the sky. The few inhabitants of a very small camp, nestled into the wild countryside of Virginia. Large trees surrounded the camp, and a small clearing housed everything it needed. A small stream ran through the side, with bushes of wild plants around it. The only food available was what was harvested. Life wasn't easy for the campers. The world was in chaos, with the Titans lead. Kronos had won a battle long ago, against a son of Poseidon called Perseus Jackson. The Demigods who fought in the war were slaughtered, and the Gods subjected to the punishments their Titan ancestors once had to endure. With the Gods off Olympus, Kronos has made it his throne, mocking the Gods. Humans were made into slaves, pets to Kronos, and used as his entertainment.<p>

Yes, the world was in ruin. All because one Demigod had failed to save Olympus. One!

The camp itself had small white tents made out of course white material, held up by sticks. Crossing the stream was a large roped off area, large white winged horses within the confined area. The tents were set off to the other side, their positioning made in a way that they would provide both protection from the weather, and a view of the surrounding terrain so they would be alerted to danger before it arrived. The center was a large clearing, where a few Demigods were now at, weapons drawn, practicing. Two girls stood in the center, and another sitting off to the side, watching.

A golden brown haired girl with caramel highlights had a dagger in her right hand, her feet spread wide, crouched slightly. Another girl, a taller one with really short brown hair held a short sword, dull green eyes trained on the younger teen in front of her. Her fingers tightning around the hilt of her sword, she took a step forward, her blade moving fluidly. It came down at the female, who pulled her dagger up just in time to thrust the attack to the front of her body.

"If you have the smaller weapon, step inside the attack." The girl who had spoken stood, her light bleach blonde hair hanging just off her shoulders. Gray and blue eyes glowing in slight agitation, she stood up, and walked over to the taller female. Reaching to her right hunting boot, she pulled out a dagger, and faced the taller girl. "Astra, watch." Once the tanned girl had moved, the girl with the dagger turned to face her opponent. "As I said, when you have the smaller blade, get inside their thrusts, and strike them. Ruth, attack me."

At Ashlynn's command, Ruth nodded, her blade slicing at Ashlynn. They both moved at a slower pace than they normally would, so Astra would be able to see their moves better. As the blade came down at Ashlynn's right side, the female sidestepped, her dagger pushing against the sword's blade, forcing the blade away from her body. Within a few steps, the female was pulling her dagger back away from the blade, and thrust it against the other female, allowing it to just nick the bronze plate the female wore, sliding harmously off it. When Ashlynn had showed her sister this move, she and Ruth ceased in their fight, and Ashlynn moved back to her original position, watching the two fight. Astra stood in front of Ruth, her dagger ready in her right hand. "Begin." At the command from the light haired female, both moved, Ruth in a fierce posture, Astra light on her feet.

As Ruth sliced at the younger teen, Astra ducked, the blade sliding within inches of her head. Reacting on instict, Astra pushed her dagger up, catching Ruth's sword in a return swing. The golden brown haired female stepped in Ruth's thrust, and pointed her dagger at Ruth's chest plate, not touching it with even the tip of her dagger.

At the sound of racing feet, all three females turned to look at the male running towards them, his light sky blue eyes flashing. "Ashlynn, we have trouble at our borders!"

"Monster, or Titan?"

"Monster. The one with the snake legs."

Ashlynn nodded. "Alright. Ruth and I will take care of it. Have everyone else start packing and load the items onto the Pegasi." As Will headed off, Ashlynn turned to Astra and Ruth. "Astra, help pack up. Ruth, let's go hunting." Astra headed off towards the Pegasi, helping with the others as they packed. Ashlynn and Ruth ran through the woods, dodging burnt logs that had fallen, dodging dead trees, and jumping over the small puddles made by the stream. Finally, they caught sight of a snake lady coming towards them. Without a word, weapons raised against it.

"Sssso, there are Demigodsssss alive. Kronossss will be pleasssed with thissss dissscovery." The three attacked at each other, swords clanging against one another, passing through air, though none had met a true mark. The monster sliced at Ashlynn, who parried an attack. As she did that, the monster screamed, and swatted a hand at Ruth, who had stabbed her in the back. But the hand slashed air, and the monster exploded into golden dust. "Nice attack, Ruth."

"I still wish I knew why they exploded into that golden dust. And how many are there?"

"No time to ponder that. Lets get back to camp and help with the packing."

Once again, the two were racing through the dead forest, and passed into the only part of it that was still alive. Having a Demigod who was able to control the growth of plants was a good thing. They didn't have to rely on just meat for their diets. Astra had a hard time surviving, considering she was a vegitarian. Ash had tried many times to trick her younger sister into eating meat, but that hadn't worked. She was able to sniff it out like a shark pinpointing the location of spilled blood, and its next meal. Once they got back, the two friends looked around, and took in the fact that the camp was already packed, and the campers were loading up on the Pegasi. Looking around, Ashlynn saw Rose coming towards her, and the female approached the female, long curly black hair pulled back in a ponytail. She had been training. "We're ready to move out, but the twins are missing."

Ashlynn nodded, and turned to Pegasus, who had walked over, gear strapped to his sides. "Rose, take Pheobe and check the creek. Once you find them, head north." Climbing onto the creature's back, she took up the golden reins the creature had, and turned back to the two females. "And Rose, you are to watch their backs. Keep them safe." As the female nodded once more, Ashlynn turned the large beast around, and rode towards the other campers waiting her command. "We ride swiftly. Stay on the ground, and stick together. If you need to branch off, then do it. Any monsters in tow, destroy. Do not stop, do not dismount, ride." Kicking the sides of Pegasus, the the leader of the small band of Demigods headed to the front of the group, and looked around at them. "Ride."

The sound of hooves thundering across the ground as the Pegasi came to life, white pelts shining in the light, their color making them easy to see. As the group left their clearing, it returned to its dead look, the power of agriculture moving away, causing it to fade back into dead and charred trees. Light bleach blonde hair streaming across her face, the female looked back, watching as the trees shriveled, and black returning to the forest. She looked past that, seeking out the form of four more white horses streaking across the land. The female didn't want to leave the four, but it was necessary. If any were to die, she would like to keep the casualties to a minimum, and the camp had been discovered. Sure her and Ruth had destroyed the creature, but one creature could have escaped, and told the Titans of the Demigod's whereabouts. They had already lost three Demigods. Two had died when seven monsters had attacked, buying the rest time to flee. The third had died while riding, struck dead by an arrow fired by one of the creatures with the snake feet.

She had told Rose the way she was heading, and when they had first arrived to their temporary home, they all sat together and discussed the way they were going to head next. It had been Josebelle who had pointed out the mountains barely seeable to the North. They would head there.

The only problem was, if that wasn't inhabitable, then they would be separated, and may not be able to remeet each other. The female hoped they would be able to make their home on the mountains, and if not, be able to stay somewhere close. If they weren't, then the four Demigods would be split up, and their chances of survival minimum. Sighing, the leader turned to face the front of Pegasus once more, and concentrated on the road ahead.

The group dodged burnt trees, and ran through the small stream that trickled through the dead forest. Water splayed everywhere, splashing up onto the legs of the campers. A discusted shriek was heard, and Ash shut her eyes, sighed loudly. She didn't need to look back to know it was Adriane. The girl had a large ego, and thought none were more important than her. Ash would've just left her somewhere and be done with it, but she didn't feel like pissing off any help from the Gods they could get. Besides, she was useful.

A roar reached her ears, and the female looked around, eyes squinting with the effort to see into the surrounding area, searching out the source of the sound. Then the sound rang through the surrounding area once more, this time to her right. Looking in that direction, she saw a large creature staring at her. The female pulled the golden reins the creature had come with to the left, and pulled back on them, stopping Pegasus. The rest of the group did as well, stopping around her. "Astra, take lead. Take them to safety. Ruth, William, keep an eye out for monsters. I'll meet up with you there. Go!" As the group headed off once more, Ashlynn ran her hand over the length of her right bracelet, and it became a long sword, its presence familiar in the female's grip. The lion charged, and Ash pulled the reins to the side, her pegasus moving quickly. Light fur bristling, the lion turned, another roar sounding through the forest. It charged once again, and Ash moved Pegasus, though it wasn't quick enough. The lion rammed Pegasus in the sides, and the large beast was pushed back, but somehow managed to keep its footing. Maybe it was because the large white horse was stronger than the others, but instead of falling, the large beast was just pushed a few feet to the side, dazed. Ash jumped from its back, and struck the lion in its back, her blade aimed for the muscle rippling underneath thick fur. Her blade struck, and just glanced off. It hadn't even made a dent.

Pausing in confusion was the worst mistake the female could have made, one she would regret. The lion pounced, and its claws raked through the side of her arm, causing her to drop her blade. Snarling, the female reached for her right boot, hand wrapping around the white hilt of her dagger, and stabbed she stabbed Windcharger once more into the creature who had her pinned down. It once again just glazed off.

Another roar emitted from the lion, and Ashlynn had an idea. She drove her dagger into its mouth, the blade sinking into the roof of its mouth. Pain lanced through her arm for the second time, and when she pulled it out, dagger still in hand, blood ran down the length of her arm, staining pale skin. Growling, she looked at the lion once more, but it had disappeared. Dropping her bloodstained dagger, the female fell to her knees, hand wrapping around the only thing that remained from the lion with the rock hard pelt; its hide.

It was strange, the pelt felt like that of a regular lion's, but she knew that this wasn't a regular lion, something was different about it. It had to have been a monster. She knew her mark had been true with Lightningstorm. She rarely missed, and she had been sure she hit it. But the blade had just bounced off. Here however, was its pelt, the same as any lion's, if only lighter. Sighing, she grabbed it, and stood, left hand holding the large gash on her right arm, the dead lion's pelt hanging limply in her right arm, blood trailing down the light brown fur, falling with small drops at the end of it.

Blue flecked eyes looked up, right hand, now soaked in blood, reached for the bracelet residing on her left hand, fingers grasping clumsily at it, twisting it. The bracelet then turned into a longsword, it automatically in her left hand. Her right hand dragged at her side, limply hanging there.

With a growl, Ashlynn gripped the pelt in a vice like grip, and after the saddle was dropped to the floor, and the blanket removed, the pelt was placed onto its back, black saddle placed onto the pale yellow fur, strapping it in place. She clutched her right arm, pain lancing through it quickly. "I hate lions."

* * *

><p><strong>Ideas are always welcome!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, or any of the content within the books. They belong to Rick Riordan, a fantastic writer. The myths involved in this story are also not mine. They belong to whoever created them in ancient times. The only characters I own mentioned in this fic are Ashlynn and Astra Brooks. The rest belong to their respectful creators. I only take claim to the plot, where Kronos (who belongs to mythology, also not mine) and the other Titans (also not the owner of) are the rulers of the world. This work of fanfiction is purely for the enjoyment of the readers, and I do not make any profit from it.**

Rose looked at Pheobe, her Pegasus striking through the ground faster than the larger one Rose currently sat on. The white creature sprinted, head tucked low, its long, white mane whipping back into her face as Rose leaned over the creature, allowing her more speed. Rose was slightly ahead of her, the smaller white beast she leaned over quicker than Rose's own. "Pheobe! Slow down! I don't want Ashlynn to kill me for you getting yourself killed!"

Pheobe looked back, stray dirty blonde hairs that managed to escape her ponytail flew in her face, within her vision. "Come on Rose, I'm sure they're just fi-" Her head whipped back to the front suddenly, an arrow narrowly missing her face. If it weren't for the Pegasus, she would have been struck dead. The small girl pulled back on the reins, slowing the mare, and watched as Rose raced past, long curly black hair flying out behind her in its ponytail.

The peace loving female watched as Rose drew her sword, slicing into the reptilian skin of a snake legged female. Pheobe personally couldn't stand their voice, the way they drew out their s's in a hiss, it was just creepy. Then again, which monster wasn't? Pheobe watched as Rose drew Memria, slicing it at the snake legged female. Pax was in her hand, the tattoo on her wrist disappearing. Pheobe didn't dismount, but looked closely around her, watching the creatures. "Rose!"

Rose looked up at the female's shout, and heard what Pheobe had seen. Hooves were pounding into the ground, and two large white Pegasi stopped in front of the pair, twins dismounting. The twins ran to the other two, and Rose pulled her Pegasus back, so the three regrouped with Pheobe. "It's not wise to stay here." As she spoke, Pheobe looked around anxiously, watching the snake legged monsters slither closer to them.

"Kill the Demigodssss." Her voice was a snake like hiss at the end, causing Pheobe to clutch Pax closer to her. She refused to dismount.

Rose looked at the twins, and at Pheobe. "Remember what Ashlynn said when we rode from our camp?" The other three nodded. "Don't get caught up in fighting monsters following us. Shake them off, or dispatch them with arrows." As Rose spoke, the other three nodded, remembering the drill they had learned a while ago. "Well, we can't fight off all of these by ourselves. Mount, and ride. Stick close." She swung Memria, slicing at one of the monsters, it erupting into golden dust. Turning to James, she spoke quickly. "Use Tidepool to keep the ones closer to us away." Rose looked into the sea green eyes, the blue flecks reminding her of Ashlynn slightly. He nodded, his dirty blonde hair bouncing slightly against his head as he did so.

The two twins mounted their Pegasi, and they took off, keeping on the ground. An arrow flew over Pheobe's head, and in instinct, she ducked, watching it as the celestial tipped arrow landed in the chest of one of the monsters, causing it to burst into golden dust.

Rose watched as arrow after arrow flew around them. She had to admit James was one heck of a shot with Tidepool. Another arrow flew in front of her, landing into the chest plating armor another snake legged monster, and golden dust erupted from where the monster once was.

Up ahead was a female, twin blades drawn as she hacked at the monsters surrounding her. As the four rode closer, Rose could tell she was injured, the female was holding her arm with her left hand between the swings with her blades. Her swings seemed uneven, less graceful and aggressive than what the female usually swung with. Her right blade barely even moved, only to deflect incoming blows, and occasionally swat out at one to push it back.

The four burst into the clearing, and another arrow from Tidepool flew at the monster behind Ashlynn, killing it. Rose dismounted, and ran over to the bleach blonde haired female, pushing her back. Memria was in front of her, both hands on its handle as the blade was swung, its length slicing into the neck of another snake legged monster, which erupted into more golden dust. "How many are there?"

"Don't know. There was a lion I slayed before, then a few minutes later, these creatures came." Her hand raised, and wind lashed out at the creatures, forcing them back. Rose watched as the leader dived into a roll, her uninjured hand reaching out for the blade she dove for. As she grabbed it, with lightning quick reflexes only a Demigod like they could have, the blade came up and slashed at the legs of one of the snake ladies. The monster hissed in pain, and halted in her attack. Tidepool's arrow quickly finished it off.

"Get on the Pegasi and ride!"

Rose watched as the female stroked the length of the hilt, and both blades shrunk into their bracelet forms. Her dagger slid easily back into her boot, and she turned to retrieve her other twin blade. Rose couldn't tell the difference between the two, but she knew Ashlynn could. As the female was reaching her blade out to retrieve the bracelet however, a hiss sounded above her. Rose watched as the female froze, hand still outstretched, still reaching for the blade. Quickly, her hand moved away, and as Rose watched, Ashlynn swung her blade at the snake lady. An arrow flew, and the overbalanced weapon fell out of the snake lady's hand, onto the floor. In a ditch effort, Rose watched in horror as the monster reached down and grabbed Ashlynn's blade.

She watched as Ashlynn became pissed off. Not a normal one either. Her eyes narrowed, and Rose just knew that lightning was flashing in them. Winds started to whip around her, catching the female's short whitish hair, whipping it around her face.

Backing away, Rose looked at the other three Demigods. "Get back! Let her handle this!" The three did as they were told. Four pairs of eyes watched the temperamental female, and all knew they never wanted to touch any of those weapons. They knew she was obsessive of them, but none had any idea of the extent of it.

They did now.

They saw her grab her bracelet, her hand running over the twisted bracelet. A sword grew from the twisted bracelet, and she held it in her left hand. A smirk appeared on the snake lady's face, and she twisted the bracelet in her hand. The twin of the blade held in Ashlynn's left hand appeared in the monster's hands, and Rose knew she didn't want to be that monster.

She had guts, Rose would give the monster that. Either that, or she was just insanely stupid. The wind whipped quicker, and the other three took a step back. They watched as Ashlynn dove forward, her blade slicing into the creature, golden dust erupting around the blade. Reaching down, Ashlynn grabbed her blade, and turned to face the other four. Her eyes closed, and she willed her temper to calm, the winds slowing.

"Mount." Without another word, the female climbed onto Pegasus, the other four doing the same.

Turning, she grabbed onto the black reins her Pegasus bore, and swung onto it. Rose pulled beside Ashlynn, but as a scream ran through the clearing, three heads turned towards the twins. To their horror, James was staring up at Jordan, eyes wide. Tears streaked down James's face.

**Ideas are always welcome!**

**The name of this story will be changed to "The Only Hope" on September 8th, 2011, so keep a look out for that.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, or any of the content within the books. They belong to Rick Riordan, a fantastic writer. The myths involved in this story are also not mine. They belong to whoever created them in ancient times. The only characters I own mentioned in this fic are Ashlynn and Astra Brooks. The rest belong to their respectful creators. I only take claim to the plot, where Kronos (who belongs to mythology, also not mine) and the other Titans (also not the owner of) are the rulers of the world. This work of fanfiction is purely for the enjoyment of the readers, and I do not make any profit from it.**

Astra looked back at her sister, afraid this may be the last time the two would see each other. Her sister may have been fierce, but life had been hard on the two of them, especially Ashlynn. She had suffered in early life, and had hidden behind a facade. Now, she had a large group to lead. Though she bore it like it was the easiest thing in the world. If anything, Astra was proud of her.

Golden blonde hair streaming down her back, the female turned her head around, and looked over the slender form of her Pegasus. Her bow rested in her hands, its string tight, ready to fire. Will rode on her left side, Ruth to her right, both with swords drawn. The other campers crowded around them, their white pegasi streaking through the burnt forest. "Stay together!" The words left her mouth on instinct, though she didn't need to tell anyone that. They already knew.

An arrow flew overhead, and landed in the monster in front of her, its celestial tip embedded deep into the snake legged monster's chest. A few seconds later, golden dust erupted, and the arrow fell to the ground. A shriek filled the air, and, reacting to instinct, Astra felt the pegasus under her slow her pace down. A snow falcon swooped out of a burnt tree overhead, her beak pointed in a steep dive, white gray wings folded back, gliding easily through the air. As she neared the ground, a back claw stretched out, and her wings unfurled, the claw grasping the arrow at the same time her wings caught against the wind, pulling her up quickly, and away from the pegasi who had resumed a fast pace. The falcon turned, and dropped the arrow into the quiver on Lianna's back.

Will had trained her well. Astra smiled as they rode.

The group pressed forward, their pegasi pressed to their limits, even for a pegasus. Astra suddenly pulled back on the reins, and the whole group did the same, somehow avoiding crashing into each other. Ruth looked over at her, eyebrows raising in question. "I thought your sister told us to keep riding."

Astra didn't look at her, but a finger pointed in front of her, its tip reaching out towards a few others in the distance. William, following her gaze, spoke up suddenly. "Those aren't monsters. Not all of them."

* * *

><p>Quickly dismounting, Rose and Ashlynn were beside the twins and Pheobe quickly. Glancing around them, Ashlynn, closed her eyes, commanding the winds, buying them time. It grew more powerful, engulfing them and the pegasi standing off to the side. Arrows that were shot were caught in the wind, and thrown off course. Monsters that approached stood at its edge, unable to force themselves through the high power.<p>

Three lightning bolts struck down, killing three of the snake ladies. Rose looked over at Ashlynn, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Ash." Looking up, the two stared at each other for a second, before Ashlynn nodded slightly, and the clouds forming overhead left quickly, and no more lightning flashed down. To give their positions away more than they already had would be dangerous, suicidal even. Gazes returning to the demigod laying on the ground, Ashlynn spoke quickly. "We need to get him to Astra, and quickly. Pegasus is fastest and strongest, he will ride with me. Jordan, Rose, stay with me, and don't stop. We can't afford to get sidetracked more than we already were." With the help of Jordan, James was placed on Pegasus, and Ashlynn mounted behind the injured demigod. The three were on their way soon after, each formed closely in a line.

_Jaer! Find Willow. Tell her we have an injured, and get Astra to wait._ Without a response, the large bald eagle took off, in the general direction Astra had taken the group towards.

Glancing down at James, Ashlynn led the group on, Jordan holding the reins of the pegasus his brother normally sat on. Blood rolled down James's side, the crimson red stains covering his blue shirt and jeans. His head rested against her chest, dark auburn hair framing his pain riddled face. "Hang in there, James." The monsters seemed to be pouring in from all sides, trying to force the large white pegasi to stop. Arrows flew from their bows, narrowly missing the winged creatures.

She thought about it. Wasn't it strange how none of the arrows hit the creatures, and though they lost a few demigods, their luck seemed strong? She didn't ponder it though, because there was no time.

_Lady Ashlynn, Willow says Astra found something, or rather, someone. She says they are human._

_Did you tell her about James?_

_Yes. She says your sister said come to her quickly, and she'll do what she can._

_Alright. Lead the way._ Kicking Pegasus in the sides, the horse lurched, his wings unfurling at his sides. Catching the wind, and lifting his body into the air, Ashlynn looked behind her, noticing how the others did the same. Jordan let go of the empty pegasus's reins, and Ashlynn assumed he was guiding him with his mind. Following the bald eagle, they flew towards her sister. Ashlynn glanced down at James once more, noticing his blue green eyes had drifted closed. "Don't fall asleep on me, James." Her voice was a growl, and she shook his shoulder roughly, rousing him from his sleep. "Don't you dare fall asleep on me. I still need to chew you and your brother out for this." Her voice a growl, the group flew on.

**This story cannot continue until the Roman Demigod submissions are completed, and I get my ten I like. I will not reveal who got in until the end, but in the title, it will say how many positions are left. Sorry this chapter is a little short, I didn't know what else to add to it.  
><strong>

**As always, ideas are always welcome.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, its contents, myths, characters, or ideas. The characters in this story, excluding Ashlynn and Astra, are not mine. The original idea however, is, along with any plot points, unless stated otherwise. As always, this piece of fiction is purely for the enjoyment of its readers, and is by no means used as a way to earn any profit.**

**The idea of James getting injured was that of his owner's.**

**I am extremely sorry for the large delay for this update. I received a new laptop sometime before Christmas, though about a week or two before, and since then, had to transport all my documents onto it, which takes some time, especially considering I didn't have internet, and had to type everything by hand. Then, the damn thing decided it didn't like me, and somehow ended up with a scam spyware system, and said I had a virus. When that was fixed out, two or three weeks later, it decided to say everything (My computer, documents, hardware, everything) had something wrong with it. Again, another scam. I lost everything I had been working on, and am now in the process of rewriting everything because my hardware was wiped clean before I could save anything. Anywho, I'm so sorry for the delay. Then, I had to wait for internet access, which I hadn't been able to get until now. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Astra dismounted from her pegasus, and heard the footfall of many of the others as they did so. Gripping her brown bow tighter, she watched the humans suspiciously as they fought against many of the snake footed monsters. "They're good. Fierce too." Astra nodded. Ruth was right.<p>

"Prepare yourselves for battle. I'd rather avoid a fight, but if they decide to attack, we'll have no choice." The female listened as those she commanded did as she had said, and prepared themselves.

"Um, Astra. I think we have a problem. James is injured." Her head snapped towards William, eyes blazing in surprise.

"What? How bad?"

"Willow says Jaer says bad." She nodded, golden brown eyes looking into the sky, watching for a signal of her sister, or the pegasi that should be flying there. "Alright. Right now, we have another problem on our hands." The group gathered, watching as the others fought. The clinging of metal could be heard the distance they stood apart. Will looked up at the sound of a squawk, watching as a bald eagle landed beside his falcon. He nudged the female standing beside him, pointing at the eagle. She nodded, and turned at the sounds of hooves hitting the ground.

As Ashlynn dismounted, Astra took off, running towards the wounded twin seated on the saddle, breathing ragged. Ashlynn glanced back as she joined the front of the group, watching as Astra went over to the injured teen. "These the ones Willow mentioned?" Will nodded. "Looks like demigods. Definitely fierce. Definitely strong." A smile appeared on her face. "We may have allies." Everyone knew they needed them.

"Should we help them?"

"No." Her voice was curt.

"Ashlynn?"

"She wants to test their strength. If they can handle those snake legged monsters, they will prove themselves strong enough in her opinion." Ruth turned to face Will. "Remember, everyone needs to be strong in order to survive." Will nodded, understanding. The three watched as the last of the snake creatures fell.

"Ashlynn!" White hair whipped around as the female took off towards Rose, who had called her, her voice frantic. Astra was leaning down, hands bloodied with James's blood as he lay dying. By the female's shaking shoulders, Ashlynn knew he was dead. Her stomach knotted, and she forced her eyes to stay clear. She had to be strong. She had to hold it together.

She reached the group, and her hand rested on Astra's shoulder. "There was nothing you could do, Astra." She paused, bending down slightly. "You cannot save them all. Let it go." Standing, Ash looked to the twin, who stood motionless, looking down at the dead twin. The female closed her eyes, sighing greatly. Rose placed her hand on the female's shoulder, motioning towards the other group. Ashlynn, understanding the girl's meaning, nodded and headed off with a glance. Rose had moved to Jordan's side, an arm around his shoulders. He started weeping.

A hand was on her shoulder before she could move. Turning, she noticed Astra at her side, though she hadn't seen her come. Her grip was tight, and her eyes glowed an off blue, and her voice held another masculine voice within it.

_A battle will be what they need_

_To test their strength and speed_

_Weakness cannot exist in a fight_

_In the times of this deadly plight_

_Earth and Wind must the other face_

_In a battle of who earns their place_

_Among the heroes who will save_

_A dying world, they need the brave_

_And so only those who be strong_

_Are the ones who need belong_

After speaking, Astra blinked, the blue faded completely from her eyes. She looked around, confused as the others stared at her. "What? Astra?" Her sister stared at her, confused. "You have no idea what you just said, do you?" When the female shook her head, Ashlynn sighed, repeating the poem.

"I think it's a prophecy, or something of the sorts." She nodded towards the others, who were gathered around someone. "I think it's referring to them." She took in a shuddering breath. "Ashlynn, you are Wind. Your opponent is Earth. They are opposite in nature, it only makes sense. You must win. We cannot afford to loose you. Please, Ashlynn, promise me."

Ashlynn placed her hand on her sister's shoulder. "I don't plan on loosing, Astra. Come on." She turned, and found Ruth and William with their weapons drawn. Lianna had her bow out, its tip pointed straight at the heart of a pale black haired and eyed teenager. Astra placed her hand on the bow, pushing the weapon down.

"Hold on. Fighting will only result in too much death. _Earth and Wind must the other face._ Ashlynn has to face Earth." Astra sighed, watching her sister. She approached the black haired teen, keeping a good distance away from him. Astra couldn't help but note the differences. He had cold black eyes, her sister's were gray, flecked with blue, though they were cold as well. Her hair was almost white, his was pitch black. He had almost a foot on her, but she stared up at him, eyes blazing with the look of blood lust. Based on looks alone, Ashlynn looked like she was in way over her head.

"I am looking for Earth."

"You refer to the prophecy. "_Earth and Wind must the other face._" As the female nodded, he did as well. "Well, where's your champion?" He looked around, his eyes landing on Derrick. Ashlynn watched this, glaring slightly. Derrick was a good fighter, and he was wonderful with the forge, but this stranger went jumping to conclusions. She growled as Derrick shook his head no.

"Your _champion_ is standing in front of you." She placed emphasis on the word champion, showing her disdain for such titles.

The male stared at her, and started to laugh. It was slow at first, but it grew in pitch and intensity quickly. When he finally managed to calm himself down, he smiled. "You're kidding. Seriously, who am I fighting?" Ashlynn raised her eyebrows. She heard the campers behind her shift slightly, murmuring.

"You are fighting me. No jokes, no kids."

"When I heard the prophecy, I was expecting some kind of challenge." His gaze travelled across her body, sizing up her small stature. "Not some small skinny child who wanted some glory for herself." He sighed. "I'll give you a chance to back out now, that way I don't end up killing you."

The female growled. "Mount up. We fight when we're both ready." Sighing, she turned, and grabbed onto the golden bridal and swung up onto the large pegasus. His white pelt was flaked with brown dirt that clung desperately to the fur, hanging there. Gathering the golden reins in her hands, she turned the winged horse, facing the front. Demigods from both factions made a circle around the clearing, the two combatants on either side.

She looked down the range, and saw her opponent on a large black beast. Jordan, who stood beside her, leaning over to her. "Uh, Ashlynn, you should know that horse he's sitting on has a very vulgar mouth." He shook his head. "He's not saying very nice things about you." Ashlynn looked down at Pegasus, who was pawing at the ground. Jordan glanced at the horse. "You might want to be careful. Pegasus isn't too happy about the insults that horse is giving him either."

Pegasus flared his wings out, rearing, strong white feet pawing at the air as he whinnied. The sound was one of anger, and Ashlynn pulled back on the reins tightly to keep the horse from charging. He took a few running steps forward before Ashlynn managed to get him under control.

The other demigod on the black horse bolted, his steed charged towards the two, faster than what the pegasi could run. He was even faster than Pegasus. It took him less than a second to reach Pegasus and his mount, and there was at least a fourth of a mile between the two. His teeth sank into one of Pegasus's wings, causing the horse to whinny loudly, and he kicked at the black horse. The black horse let go of the winged horse, and backed up at the urging of his rider.

Ashlynn twisted one of her bracelets, and she saw a black blade in her enemy's hands, his gaze on her. Pegasus reared up once more, his wings flaring at his sides as he stomped on the ground. _Prideful bastard. _Her legs squeezed the sides of the large white beast, and his wings flared, gathering up the air under them, pulling him from the ground. He hovered in the air, and looked down at the black horse, whinnying. The black horse stomped his large black hooves into the ground, gaze trained on Pegasus. Ashlynn watched his rider, who had raised a hand towards the pair, as if reaching out towards them.

Perhaps it was the change in the atmosphere as it suddenly got colder, and a chill ran down her spine, but instinct took over, and she pulled the reins to her horse over quickly, and Pegasus lurched unceremoniously to the side, wings fumbling for purchase in the air. The pair of them dropped altitude, but eventually Pegasus managed to straighten himself out. Ashlynn glanced behind her, watching black strands curling around where she and Pegasus had just been.

Growling slightly, the female raised her hand, and a lightning bolt struck down where the black horse and his rider sat. There was a loud sound, and Ashlynn pitched Pegasus downwards before he smoke cleared.

As the smoke cleared, Ashlynn dismounted, and Pegasus trotted away, back over to Adrianne, who grabbed his reins. Ashlynn stood there in the center of the group, watching the faces of her enemies. They were looking around, as if waiting for something.

Ashlynn took a startled step back, twisting the other bracelet on her wrist as her opponent stood there, the horse had had mounted standing beside him. His black sword reflected the sun brightly. "About time I get a good fight." Before Ashlynn could reply, her opponent charged at her, black sword raised over his head. As the blade came towards her throat, she rolled, sacrificing a blade from her grip to parry. The black blade slid off the edge of her own, pulling it from her grasp. She held her hand in front of her, and the wind rushed at him, slowing him as the female reached for her fallen blade. Grabbing it, her concentration of the wind broke, and the black haired demigod thrusted his blade at her chest, but Ashlynn countered with a strike of her own, pushing the blade away from her body.

She spun out of its range, bleach blonde hair whipping around fiercely, smacking him in the face. Grunting, she slid the blade across his arm, nicking it. His blade slid easily across her cheek, cutting the pale flesh. His foot slid around her own, but Ashlynn used her free one to trap his own, stalemating the two of them. She brought her foot up, kneeing him in the side of his leg as she jumped backwards, rolling off the floor as she fell. He recovered quickly as well.

She was panting. If she didn't end this soon, he would win, and she would die. Everyone around the clearing was silent, watching in astonishment as the two leaders faced off against the other. The male had strength over Ashlynn, but the smaller female was faster. They were both skilled at what they did, and they both used their enemy's weakness against them, playing to their own strengths.

All in all, despite their differences, they were pretty evenly matched.

The ground started shaking, and those under Ashlynn's command gasped as it did so. The female halted, a hand pressed against the ground to steady herself. She watched as the male jumped backwards, and a hole appeared in the ground. Out of it came skeletons, dressed in uniforms so old they were musty and molded. As the earth settled, Ashlynn stood, her hand forcefully moving to the side. As she did this, the skeletons did as well, and a few lightning bolts struck down; the skeletons shattered with a splintering sound, falling to the ground.

She charged forward. _He has remarkable power. I don't know if I can take him._ Her twin blades clanged against metal, the sound ringing throughout the clearing. Her eyes squinted as she took a step back, swinging her left blade high, her right one going for his right leg. He jumped from the blades.

_Lady Ashlynn!_

At the warning, the female turned around, hands moving up quickly to stop the arrow that flew rapidly towards her. A squawk was heard, and a bald eagle flew from the tree beside the female, falling to the ground with a dull thump, arrow sticking out of its bloodied chest.

She felt a blade nick her shoulder, its direction changed in mid flight. The female sank onto her knees, slightly shaking hands touching the eagle's still warm fur, its blood matted feathers still soft. It was fairly young. Her hand wrapped around the arrow embedded in its chest, and she pulled it free, standing up quickly. "Snake monsters." Her adversary nodded curtly, and turned towards his allies.

_How many, Jaer?_

_Too many for you to fight, mi'lady._

At his words, she shook her head at the one she was fighting a moment ago. "Our only chance is to run."

He pointed towards the west. "There's a large mountain stream that way. They do not swim well. You and I can buy our allies time as we cross."

She eyed him warily. "How do you plan to cross quickly?"

His hand pointed towards the large black horse who had walked back over to him. "Arion. He's the fastest horse alive, and he can run on water." Ashlynn nodded. Turning, she whistled softly, and Pegasus came over, eyes glaring at Arion. The black haired demigod's gaze turned towards the campers. "Mount. We ride swiftly. Snake monsters are on our tail. Listen to your respective leaders." His gaze turned to a male. "Damian, you are to lead both teams across the stream to the west. Don't stop once you past it. Find a safe place to set up camp. We'll rejoin you once we're sure it's fairly safe."

"Rose, make sure everyone gets over safely. Stay with the others. Our survival is greater in numbers. Lianna, Astra, stay on the edges, and ready your bows." She watched as the demigods moved towards their groups, those under her command on pegasi, while the others seemed to be riding mortal horses. She held the golden reins in her hands, and heard Arion as he approached, his rider sitting on his back.

"I still don't know your name. Mine's Trent Blackwood."

"Ashlynn Brooks."

"Well, Ashlynn, are you ready to kill some snake monsters?" The female smiled. She kicked the sides of her winged beast, and he broke out into a sprint. A second later, Arion was at her side, Trent leaning over the black mane that flapped into his face. The two immortal beasts rode side by side, black against white, Pegasus with his wings furled at his sides, Arion with his feathered hooves. They rode in silence.

_You're close to the stream, but the monsters are close there as well. You don't have much time, Lady Ashlynn. _The female glanced up at the eagle that flew overhead, squawking as he did so. The bird flew ahead, circling above. "My spy says we don't have much time." Pulling the reins to the left, she allowed Pegasus more room to unfurl his wings as he took to the air, gliding over it, feet barely off the ground. At the white beast's burst of speed, Arion did the same, and the two covered ground more quickly.

They heard the rushing of its strong current, and Pegasus landed, large white wings folding at his sides as he did so. The two horses spun around, and their riders drew their weapons, the jewelry they took the shape of disappearing. _Jaer, find Willow. Have her tell you when the others are far away enough for us to retreat._ "My bird will let me know when one of my demigods gives me the OK to retreat. When I say retreat, we retreat." When Trent nodded, the two looked forward at the monsters that streamed from the woods on all three sides.

They stopped three paces or so away from the two demigods, and drew arrows. Ashlynn held her hand in front of her, and as the arrows flew, they stopped in mid air and were flung backwards as the wind blew strongly. The ground shook, a large hole tearing it apart. More skeletons reached up from the ground, and went after the snake legged monsters. Trent kicked Arion in his sides, and the horse lurched forward. By the way Pegasus glanced at him, she had a feeling he was using profane language against the snake monsters. Pegasus charged forward, and as the two groups collided, the female slid her blades out on either side of her, cutting down the monsters. As her blade struck against her enemies, they erupted into golden dust.

Trent kept at her side; the two couldn't afford to be separated. They fought on, blades hacking, slicing, and piercing the endless waves. _Lady Ashlynn, they're ready._ She tapped the blunt end of her blade against Trent's arm, hard enough to get his attention. "Time to fall back." She spun Pegasus, and the beast did so effortlessly, even in the small space he had on either side of him. Arion and Pegasus took off together, each bolting towards the river. Pegasus unfurled his wings as he neared, his feet leaving the ground, though he kept his feet moving as he flew, as if running over land. She looked beside her. Arion truly was running on water. His feet sunk below the surface, as if he were running through thick sand, but the water didn't hinder him; he was still running as if on land. The two made it across the water quickly, and took off. _Jaer, where are they?_

_Keep heading straight. I'm coming to you, just follow me._ The female looked up, watching as the bird came into view, many arrows clutched in his clawed talons. He flew low, dropping them into Ashlynn's saddle bags before he gained altitude and led them on.

"You have your bird trained to pick up arrows and give them to you?" As Trent spoke, she turned to look at him, nodding.

"I had three archers, but one of them died today. His name was James, he had control over water. My other two archers are Lianna Vitori-Harris and Astra Brooks, my sister. Out of all three of them, Astra is the best. We go through arrows too quickly for my liking though, and this was our way to compensate." She paused. "We use the animals for communication as well. My bird, Jaer communicates with a falcon who belongs to William Harris. When separated, we use these two to keep in touch with each other."

Trent pulled a small device from his pocket. The female glanced over, hands still gripping the golden reins in her hands. It was a watch. He whispered words the female couldn't make out, and it changed. The three hands morphed into ten or so, but it was impossible to count them all. They all pointed in the way they were riding. "It's called a location watch. When you speak a certain phrase unique to that watch, it points the location out of the other watches like it." Trent pocketed the watch.

Jaer flew in front of the pair, his slender form darting between dead trees. The ground was caked in mud, and she could feel Pegasus's hooves slipping against it. The mud caked her white boots, turning them brown. She sighed. Electric blue eyes looked at the ground, noticing the many hoof prints etched there. _Not too far now, Mi'lady. _The female nodded slightly at her bird's reply, and she stood on Pegasus's back, feet hugging the creature's sides. _Um, Lady Ashlynn, I think we have a problem._ The female looked up, barely seeing the bird as he flew higher into the canopy of dead tree branches ahead. _The others are under attack._

"Trent, we need to hurry. They're under attack."

"Meet me there." He kicked the sides of Arion, and the large black beast reared slightly, jumping forward, a crack left in his wake as the horse and its rider disappeared. Pegasus was in the air, wings flapping frantically as Ashlynn urged him forward with as much speed as he was able.

**Ideas are always welcomed and appreciated!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson, its content, nor its characters. No profit is made from this piece of fiction.**

**For those of you with Roman Demigods, I need you to PM me with weapons and powers for your characters. This is my fault, not yours. If you do not PM me, your character will still be used, however, I will create the weapon, any transformations, and the powers. Thank you for reading this, and taking your time to answer me back. Also, feel free to let me know if I am not portraying your character accurately.**

**I am sorry for the extremely long hiatus on this fic. We've lost internet in this bad economy, and I've had no way to update. Rest assured, I am not done with the fic, and in the spare time I've had away from the internet, I've planned out details from the story, and was working on chapters. When I started this fic, I had no idea where it was going to go; some of the things happening were a spur of the moment decisions, others not. Anywho, now that I have a plot set, I think writing this thing should be a lot easier.**

**As always, ideas are always welcomed.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Pegasus flew silently through the air, large white wings beating furiously against the wind, propelling the large winged horse forward. Head bent low over the white steed, Ashlynn ignored the white locks as they slapped endlessly against her face, blue flecked eyes narrowed against the wind. Trent had taken his black horse forward, Arion being the fastest horse, able to travel at the speed of sound. Pegasus was fast, but by no means was he <em>that<em> fast.

The horse's ears perked slightly, angling slightly towards the right and seconds later, Ashlynn knew what he had heard. The sound of swords clanging against swords were drowning out every other sound in the silent air, the trees surrounding the fighting demigods causing the sounds to echo. A bracelet twisted and an outstretched hand sent lightning hurling down from the sky and onto the blade. She swung it out, hurling the lightning from its edge, using her control over the element to thin it out, and sent it hurling into the bodies of the snake legged creatures, killing seven of them. Her eyes searched quickly over the humans, each of them fighting fiercely. William was beside Astra, taking out the monsters Astra hadn't been able to thin. Jordan and another female from the demigods the other led were standing beside each other, each moving their hands in unison, causing the water from the pool nearby to sweep through the battlefield, carrying many of the monsters with it. Another lightning bolt struck down from the female, and the water carried an electric charge, killing all it touched.

Skeletons dressed in garb from different centuries were engaging the enemy, and while the leader was down on a knee, Ruth and two other demi gods from his side were beside him, beating back the many that attacked him. Whisper and Jaer were darting around the battlefield, grabbing arrows from the air to prevent them from killing an ally, and giving those arrows to the archers.

Ashlynn lifted her hand, a surge of wind forcing the reinforcements back. A few skeletons picked up where Ashlynn left off, and soon, skeletons were engaging the reinforcements, and Ashlynn edged her mount to the ground, where she rolled off, slicing the legs of an enemy as she did so. The demigods each attacked, using their unique gifts when victory seemed overshadowed with death.

As the last blow was given to the last monster, demigods sunk off of tired legs, leaning against anything they could find. Breathing came in gasping breaths, and weapons were wiped on grass to clean their bloodstains from them. Astra and another Demigod walked among the injured, doing what they could for the wounds. Ashlynn watched the two groups, listening to them chatting to one another, sharing their abilities, fighting powers, and tales of past events and battles.

Jaer landed on her outstretched forearm, and the female looked at the bird. _Find Whisper and scout. I don't want to have to fight throughout the night. It's late as it is. Go._ The command given, the bird stretched out its wings, flapping them fiercely as he rose, turning to find the female falcon and carry out his master's orders. She watched the bird, hearing the sounds of boots, the female turned around. Trent was walking towards her, face bloodstained with what she guessed was blood of the enemy.

"We need to figure out what we're doing next." His mouth opened to speak more, but at the sound of an echoing voice, the two turned to look at a male in Trent's army as he started speaking. His eyes had turned a dull blue, and Trent took a step forward. "Jay?" The male hadn't responded.

"Ashlynn!" The female's head whipped towards Josie who had shouted, seeing the female point towards Astra. Eyes narrowing, Ashlynn didn't take a step towards her sister, understanding beginning to gather at the corners of her mind. The male, Jay started speaking, his voice overlapped with a voice Ashlynn had heard in Astra's mouth hours before.

_"Two teams who never really got along_

_Learn that they together must belong_

_A place their enemies long forgot_

_To survive it will be their only shot_

_In the darkness they will meet_

_The ones who will help in their feat_

_They will point them in their way_

_For new heroes a debt must pay"_

Jay shook his head, the blue irises fading back to their blue green hue. He looked at the two, puzzlement in his eyes. Ashlynn knew he didn't know what he had just spoken. A glance towards her sister, and Ashlynn knew she had been repeated the prophecy the two had spoken. Trent acted quickly, turning to face the group at large. "Everyone, gather around us, and be quiet." Turning to Ashlynn, he gestured her to follow, and she did. They walked towards a tree, Trent grabbing hold of one of the lower branches, pulling himself up. Reaching down, he offered a hand to the female, who took it, balancing herself on the branch beside him.

"Another prophecy has been spoken. 'Two teams who never really got along learn that they together must belong.' That refers to us, and I'm sure we're aware we cannot hope to survive this- whatever it is- without helping each other." She paused, eyes sweeping across the two teams, each divided into their own separate sections. "You have fought side by side today. You have proven your strength to your allies, and you have showed them what you are capable of doing." Ashlynn allowed Trent to speak, deciding to focus more on the prophecy, and what it could mean.

"Ashlynn Brooks is right. We have always relied on our friendships and strength to survive. We have always fought as one. I watched you today, fighting side by side. You each used your abilities to help yourself and the ones in trouble." He paused. "Learn your new allies' abilities. Learn how they fight, how they act. Get to know each other. Next time we fight against these monsters who chase us so relentlessly, I want these two teams to fight as one." Silence followed Trent's words, but it was clear everyone in the clearing had been holding onto every one of his words.

"The prophecy points us in the right direction. 'A place their enemies long forgot.' What place does it mean?" Ashlynn looked out into the group, hoping one of them had an answer to her words. No one however, did. A sigh escaped the female's lips, and she continued on. "Set up the tents and get some sleep. I will take first watch." Jumping from the branch was easy; Ashlynn had always had good balance. She used it in battle, often to keep her balance as she performed moves to trip up her enemies. A loud thump at her side and she knew Trent had landed beside her. "Get some rest too, you fought more than I did." There was no chance for argument from the male as the female turned, walking towards another tree at the edge of the clearing.

Jumping into it, she settled down, a foot hanging off the side. The female had climbed high enough into the canopy any sound made by her was muffled by the rustling of the leaves. She had a clear view of the area, yet her figure was hidden by the leaves to the untrained eye. There she waited, she watched, and she listened.

It was her and William who took the night watch the most. Though their eyes were not accustomed to the darkness as much as an animal's were, they were not often alone in their watch. Jaer and Whisper often took to helping the two out, mainly due to the fact they were able to communicate their findings with their masters. It had allowed the group a warning on more than one occasion with a sneak attack. It was now the two birds flew through the trees silently, serving as eyes and ears to the female leader of the two groups recently become one.

_Lady Ashlynn, a horse with a man's torso and a wolf larger than any man ride towards you._

The shout from her bird into her mind caused the female to waken fully, and she jumped towards the ground, landing quietly. A horse with a man's torso? Wolf larger than any man? Who were these monsters? How powerful were they? Wanting to take no chances, she ran to the closest tent. Adriane and Lianna were both quiet, lost in the realm of dreams. She shook first Adrianne's shoulder, then Lianna's waking both girls. "Wake the others." The two girls, now fully awake at the urgency in their leader's voice, didn't bother with dressing, and grabbed their weapons as they quickly exited the tent, each running in separate directions to wake the others. Ashlynn followed, but didn't bother helping them. _Talk to me, Jaer._

_They come from the South, Mi'lady. About a kilo from your location. They're moving quickly._

Sounds of rushing feet surrounded the female as the demigods, now fully awake, moved about, preparing themselves for the battle that was sure to come. Trent was organizing the groups, sending the archers into the trees, the others on the ground where they could each fight without getting into the way of the others. Trent stood towards the side, hand held over the ground, ready to pour undead skeletons to their aide when the time came.

The sound of hooves was unmistakable, and the murmurs the demigods whispered were silenced quickly. No weapons had been drawn yet, however hands rested on hilts, ready to draw. The two large creatures stopped in the middle of the clearing, heads swinging to take in the area. The large wolf seemed the more hostile of the two, its fur raised in hackles, though it made no other aggressive motion. The man-horse had a bow in his hand, arrows carried across his back, but he did not have an arrow knocked. Ashlynn glanced around the Demigods. Astra and Liana stood on opposite sides of the clearing, both with notched arrows. The large wolf took a step forward, silver eyes narrowed, chocolate red fur bristling. "Lower your weapons, Fools!" Her voice was a growl, lips bent back in a snarl. The horse-man stepped forward, laying a hand on the shoulder of the wolf.

"Calm down, Lupa." The male paused, watching as the wolf's hackles slowly started to fall, though it was clear the action was forced. "There is no need to be hostile. Wariness is what kept them alive all these years." The male, finished with his words, turned to face the group, who hadn't lowered their weapons. He took a few steps forward, his gaze sweeping the gathered demigods. "You are right to be wary. The world we live in is a harsh one, and survival relies on a readiness to kill." He paused. "We are allies of the Gods, enemies of the Titans, and those that hunt you relentlessly. We can offer guidance. We can offer answers, guarded as they have to be." He paused once more, allowing his words to sink in. "We can offer you direction on your quest."

Trent walked forward, gaze resting warily on the male, Stygian iron gladius held tightly in his hand. "Trust is a high price these days."

"And yet you trusted each other easily." It was the wolf, Lupa who spoke. Her voice wasn't as harsh as it had been previously, and she had taken a few steps to stand next to the male horse-man. "You, groups who were meant to be enemies." Those words caused a reaction, Trent's head whipping towards Ashlynn, Ashlynn's towards Trent. Both their eyes narrowed, however, they did not attack.

"The past will have to be laid in the past. We cannot risk quarreling amongst ourselves." The male paused. "Greeks and Romans haven't been allies in the past, but we have never had the Gods overthrown." The male's words drew quizzical expressions from the others. "I understand you are confused by my words. We will explain things to you, however, we cannot do it here. For now, all you need to know is I am Chiron, this Lupa, and we know a place long forgotten by our enemies where we will be safe."

Whispers of the prophecy went around the camp. Chiron held a slight grim on his face, while Lupa looked agitated. "Yes, we are aware of the prophecies you were given thus far. Now if you would like to make it through the night, I'd suggest you follow us. There is a large force of Scythian Dracanae heading towards you. If we remain here, we will not make it through the morning."

"Scythian Dracanae?"

"Snake women." Chiron paused, his attention resting on Jay, who had spoken.

Trent walked towards Ashlynn, grabbing hold of her forearm and pulling her away from the group. She gave no resistance; they both probably had the same things on their minds, and would be best to talk in private. They walked a little ways away, though the group and the two visitors were still in their line of sight. If the two decided to attack, they would be able to respond quickly, given their powers. Trent looked towards her. "Do you think we can trust them?"

"I don't know." The female paused, sighing. "They seem to know a lot more about this world than we do."

"He mentioned the Gods and the Titans."

"Allies of the Gods, enemies of the Titans, I know." Another sigh. "All we know is that the Titans are our enemies, and the Gods theirs. By theory, that should make the Gods our allies, but we cannot be sure."

"They know of the prophecy. I'm hoping that's a good sign." He paused, waiting for the female to say something else. When she didn't, he went on. "We really have no choice but to trust them. We'll be wary around them, and at the first sign of hostility, we can kill them. I'm sure we could take them; we outnumber them twelve to one." The female nodded, and the two returned to the group.

_Lady Ashlynn, there is a large force of Snake Legged Monsters headed here. They will be here in a few hours. We have to move, now._

"They're right about the army, we need to pack and get ready to move." Ashlynn turned to face the group. "Pack lightly. We'll move swiftly. This army is right behind us." The female turned to face Chiron and Lupa, glancing at them. "Where is it we are going?"

"West. We are going to my old home, Camp Jupiter." The wolf paused, settling onto her haunches. "It has been abandoned many years, and the enemy is likely to have forgotten it."

The group was swift to pack; both teams had experience in having to move quickly. It was why they never completely unpacked their gear, no one knew when they would have to move out next. Once everything was packed, it was strapped to the different horses in the clearing. Once packed and loaded, the demigods swung onto their mounts, spurring the immortal horses onward.

They formed around Lupa and Chiron, the two watching the proceedings impassively. When ready, Lupa rose from her haunches, and Chiron pawed at the ground. "Are you ready?" At the nod from the group, the female wolf nodded slightly, turning. "Good. Then follow us, and ride swiftly." With that, the wolf took off, breaking into a run, Chiron at her side. It took a second longer for the demigods to spur their horses forward, and they were hurling through the forest, the demigods easily falling into position. The Roman demigods rode to the left, the Greek to the right. There was an empty space down the middle, created from both a diversion between the two groups and a way for Demigods to break off easily should a situation rise for them to need to.

Jaer swooped down, wings flapping steadily as he hovered slightly, waiting for Ashlynn to hold out her arm. When she did, he landed, talons wrapping around the skin, though they didn't sink into it. The female didn't divert her gaze from the path in front of her, but she waited for his report. _Lady Ashlynn, the enemy has discovered the camp, and are following your scent._ With a nod from the female, the eagle unfurled his wings, beating them swiftly in the air as he pulled away from the female, taking flight to circle over the group and scout the area; the very same he was raised from a young age to do.

Chiron noted the bird, and fell back, using the division between the two groups to run beside the female. "What did he say?"

She didn't wonder how he knew the bird was hers, or that the two communicated with each other. Perhaps that was another thing he knew about them, yet didn't tell them. "The Dracanae found our camp and are following our scent."

The male nodded slightly, growing silent for a few seconds. "There is a river east of here. We will use it to hide our scent." Chiron didn't wait for a reply, but picked up his speed, moving back to Lupa's side, leaning over slightly to speak to her. The female seemed to ponder over the words for a bit, before nodding. Their path diverted slightly to the right, and Ashlynn figured Chiron had spoken to her about what the two of them had discussed.

The sound of rushing water was drowned out by the pounding hooves of the many steeds, but soon, it came into view. It wasn't the same stream they had come across where Trent and Ashlynn had held off the Dracanae so their fellow Demigods could gain some ground, but one that was shallower. Lupa and Chiron diverted their path towards it, and soon, the whole group was running through the water, thinning themselves out so they could all fit. They ran a mile or so upstream before finally the two leaders turned out of the river, the water dripping from their hides in many droplets. The group followed, keeping their pace steady. Hopefully, they had lost their pursuers. Ashlynn noticed Jaer turn and fly out of sight behind the group, and Whisper was spotted sweeping overhead, heading west.

Hours passed and the group raced on still. The sun had risen hours ago, and its rays touched the earth, warming the otherwise cold world. Chiron slowed, and the group did as well, allowing their steeds to stop running, giving them a break. The group took the time to slide from their saddles and flex stiff muscles. Ashlynn slid off the back of Pegasus, stretching her arms over her head. A steady breeze blew, lifting her hair from her shoulders, pulling at strands. She brushed it out of her face. Pegasus looked at her before walking towards the location of the other pegasi, settling in with them.

"Chiron, how close are we to Jupiter?"

"We will arrive by nightfall. Most of our journey is over." The male paused, a hoof pawing at the ground. "Get some rest, Ashlynn."


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: I am sorry guys, but I've decided to start this story over. The reason is because when I first started the original SYOC, I didn't have a plot in mind, and when I finally did figure mine out, the characters that I've accepted didn't really fit into the world I needed, and so I got stuck. I took on too many characters that didn't fit into the world I needed, and so this is what I've decided to do. Start the story over. I'm going to start another SYOC, and make sure the characters fit with the story. For those of you who have submitted characters who have been accepted, and those of you who follow the story, I'm extremely sorry about this. The new story will be up momentarily, and you may resubmit the characters to me.**


End file.
